Hong Kong Disneyland 10th Anniversary
Hong Kong Disneyland held its tenth anniversary celebration, dubbed "Happily Ever After", from November 17, 2015 to August 28, 2016. Theme Song The theme song for the event is called "Happily Ever After". The lyrics of Cantonese version was performed by Kay Tse, Mandarin version was performed by Momo Wu and Theway Zhang, and Philippines version was performed by Janella Salvador. A Fireworks show with the same name at the Magic Kingdom was performed by Jordan Fisher and Angie Keilhauer. Part of the song is composed in the show music of "Happily Ever After" Twilight Celebration. The song's instrumental version is then played after the show as the exit music, as well as the new stage show Mickey and the Wondrous Book's theme song. This song is also used at Magic Kingdom in the firework show with the same name. Event entertainment Attractions *Fairy Tale Forest including a new Pixie Hollow (since December 17, 2015) Entertainment *Mickey and the Wondrous Book inside Storybook Theater (since November 17, 2015) *Disney in the Stars Firework with new projection mapping (since November 17, 2015) *"Happily Ever After" Twilight Celebration (November 17, 2015 to August 28, 2016) *10th Anniversary Celebration with Mickey and Friends (November 17, 2015 to August 28, 2016) Shops *My Journeys with Duffy (since July 26, 2016, replaced Midtown Jewelry) *Main Street Jewelers Presented by PANDORA (since August 4, 2016, replaced Crystal Arts closed in May 31, 2016) Disney Characters *Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear in Toy Story Land (since November 17, 2015) *First Order Stormtroopers in Tomorrowland (since December 17, 2015) *Baymax in Art of Animation (February 22 to June 30, 2016) *Sofia the First in Fantasyland (since February 22, 2016) *Judy Hopps in Main Street, U.S.A. (since April 25, 2016) *Nick Wilde in Main Street, U.S.A. (since April 25, 2016) *Hiro Hamada in Art of Animation (June 4 to June 30, 2016 as an atmosphere character) *Chewbacca in Star Wars: Command Post (since June 11, 2016) *R2-D2 in Star Wars: Command Post (since June 11, 2016) *Captain Phasma in Tomorrowland (since June 11, 2016) *Gelatoni in My Journeys with Duffy (start from July 8, 2016) *Merida (start from 2016) Seasonal events *A Happily Ever After Christmas (November 12, 2015 - January 3, 2016) **“Frozen” Christmas Tree Lighting Ceremony **Royal Banquet Hall: Christmas Royal Dinner Buffet *A Happily Ever After Chinese New Year (January 29 - February 21, 2016) *A Happily Ever After Easter (March 17 - May 29, 2016) **Disney Springtime Egg-stravaganza ***Disney Character Egg Hunt **Star Experience ***Sofia the First Tour ***Star Wars Experience ***BB-8 Cake Class ***Tsum Tsum Cupcake Class ***Princess Makeover Brunch ***Star Fireworks Dinner ***Star Photography Package **Earth Day (April 16, - April 23, 2016) ***Horticulture Tour ***Jiminy Cricket Meet and Greet in It's a Small World ***Russell Meet and Greet in Adventureland **Magic Access Member Exclusive Nights (April 22, 23, 29 & 30, 2016) ***Festival of Family & Friends inside Theater in the Wild ***Magic Character Encounters in The Pavilion *A Happily Ever After Summer **Star Wars: Tomorrowland Takeover (June 11, 2016 - TBA) ***Hyperspace Mountain ***Star Wars: Command Post ***Jedi Training: Trials of the Temple (since June 25, 2016) **Magic Access Summer Night Party (July 1, 8, 15 & 22, 2016) References Category:Events Category:Anniversary productions Category:Hong Kong Disneyland